The present invention is related to transformers, and in particular to the geometry and construction of transformers.
Transformers are used in a variety of applications to step-up and/or step down voltages, while providing galvanic isolation between an input and an output. In a multi-phase transformer, windings associated with each phase are wrapped around separate legs of a magnetic core. Impedance variations between the plurality of legs results in phase imbalances that negatively affect transformer performance.